The use of single sheets provided as interfolded sheets for facial tissue and bath tissue has been widely accepted. Such single stacked, interfolded or festooned sheets often provide less waste than traditional rolled bath tissue. Similarly, the use of premoistened or “wet” sheets has also gained wide acceptance for a variety of uses, particularly premoistened bathroom applications. Dry sheets and premoistened sheets are generally formed from an absorbent material such as a paper or a polymeric web, or combinations thereof, and may contain a disinfectant, medicant, deodorant, anti-microbial, anti-bacterial, cleansing agent, and so forth, in one or more combinations, on a dry sheet, or in a “wet” formulation on a premoistened sheet. Premoistened sheets are generally stored and dispensed from a sealable container to prevent the sheets from drying out.
Various dispenser designs for dry or premoistened sheets have been used for table top use in various rooms of a user's home. In addition, various dispenser designs for dry or premoistened sheets have been used in a user's bathroom. However, most table top dispenser designs do not adapt well to use in a conventional rolled product fixture. Similarly, dry or premoistened sheets designed for use with bathroom fixtures have not been readily adaptable for table top use in other areas of a user's home.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a dispenser capable of dispensing dry and/or premoistened sheets from a table top in a user's home, which would easily convert into a dispenser which may be quickly and easily attached to a conventional rolled product fixture used for toilet tissue. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a non-refillable, disposable dispenser that is adapted for use with such a fixture.